


Playing By Different Rules

by jynx



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Boba has two daddies, Fuckbuddies, Jango and Obi have Issues, M/M, Missing Scene, Treat, tad bit au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Instead of going out and immediately fighting in the rain, Jango and Obi-Wan duke it out in the sheets. Sort of. They have a different set of rules when they come across each other on missions.MUCH LOVE to Shadowmaat for the beta 8D





	Playing By Different Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



Jango ran a hand over the pale expanse of back under his hand and nuzzled at the knobs of spine before giving the closest a light bite. The Jedi under Jango gave a soft grunt and shifted just enough to free a hand from under his head and attempt to whack Jango. 

"I hate the hair," Jango said. "Looked better with it short." 

"I'm lazy, fuck off," the ginger huffed, rolling his shoulders and settling again. 

"It's a good leash," Jango continued, "but it hides your face too much. You should cut it." 

The Jedi growled low in his throat and Jango smirked, kissing and biting his way down the sensitive skin of the other's spine. He got to the dip above the other's ass and rested his chin against the bones, considering; the Jedi squirmed. 

"What are you going to tell your precious Council?" Jango asked. 

"Oh, for--" the Jedi turned over and narrowed his eyes at Jango. "You want to go there with me, Fett?" 

"Maybe," Jango mused, pushing himself up for a kiss. He pulled away before the other could bite him. "We've been doing this for a while, after all." 

"And have I said anything to them?" the Jedi asked, a knee disturbingly close to Jango's bits. "Four years, Fett, and not a word." 

"Sex is too good, hunh?" Jango asked as he hid his smirk against the other's neck. He even knew where to leave the hickey where the tunics would hide it. He was allowed to be smug, he knew he was good in bed and he knew he could make the Jedi scream. It's why he had sent Boba off with Taun We; the adults had needed some time alone and Boba didn't need to hear some of the words the Jedi could scream when they really got into it. 

"I was going to go with the advice," the Jedi said, edging away with a haughty sniff. "I can get sex anywhere. Sometimes you actually use that gray matter for more than calculating blaster trajectories and it's insightful." 

"I'd rather you kept me around for my dick," Jango said, rolling over and settling onto the bed next to the Jedi. 

"Crude," the Jedi said as he slid out of bed. He stretched his arms above his head and Jango tried to ignore the way muscles rippled interestingly. "I'm assuming you have something to drink around here?" 

"Top shelves where Boba can't get into it," Jango said. 

The Jedi hummed softly and left the room, not even bothering with his cloak. Well, it wasn't like Boba was around to care and it was such a magnificent view. Jango had so many more plans for that ass later, once they had caught their breath. It had been a little too long since the last time he had caught the Jedi alone; he'd been too busy with his own brat and cleaning up messes for his Order. 

Jango heard the outer door swish open and then Boba's voice: "Buire!" A pause and then, "Oh, c'mon! Not again!" 

Jango groaned and rolled out of bed, grabbing for his pants. He was going to skin Taun We. 

"Hello Boba," the Jedi was saying in that amused way he did. "Aren't you supposed to _not_ be here?" 

"I figured you two would be done," Boba said, just a tad sulkily. Jango would have to work on that. "I wanted to see you too. It's not fair that you spend all your time with buir. What about me?" A pause. "Though clothed would be better." 

Jango grabbed the Jedi's robe and brought it out to the living quarters. The man was sipping from a glass and leaning against a wall, still naked, and completely unconcerned about the fact. Jedi. He'd never understand them. He tossed the garment at the ginger with a pointed look and, ignoring the Jedi's sigh, knelt by Boba. 

"You were supposed to stay out until the morning," Jango said, his hands on his son's shoulders. 

"I wanted to see buir too!" Boba said, his pout a force to be reckoned with. 

"Yes, well," Jango said awkwardly. "Obi-Wan isn't going anywhere just yet." 

"I have at least another day or two until I have to report in," the Jedi said with a shrug. 

Jango looked at him, trying not to scowl. He couldn't have _led with that_? Boba brightened, though, and hesitated as he looked around the apartment. "You two did keep it to the bedroom, right? I mean, we don't have to get someone to clean the kitchen again?" 

The Jedi snorted into his drink and ruffled Boba's hair on his way to the bedroom. "You should go back to Taun We, Boba'ika," he said. "We'll come get you for breakfast." 

Boba turned wide eyes on Jango and he sighed, "No. Back to Taun We. We'll get you in the morning for breakfast, just like Obi-Wan said." 

Boba pouted again but went slowly out the door, his feet dragging the whole time, looking back over his shoulder like maybe someone would change their mind. Fat chance. Jango waited until Boba was well and truly out the door and then locked it. No more surprises. 

"You are always so much damned trouble," Jango said as he returned to the bedroom. 

The Jedi was back in the bed, nude, and lounging with his glass of alcohol. "You really didn't have to go after the Senator," he said. 

"And we're back to this," Jango muttered. He went back to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle the Jedi had left behind, figuring they both could probably use it. "I'd rather we just go back to fucking it out." 

The Jedi shrugged and sipped his drink. "You could just tell me who hired you and we could go back to more pleasurable activities," he said. 

"We have rules about this for a reason," Jango pointed out as he joined the other in bed. "You want to remind me what they are?" 

The Jedi set his drink aside and tugged Jango into a kiss. "If we were playing by _those_ rules, my dear, we'd be out in the rain and fighting to the death, and Boba would be yelling at both of us. This is much nicer." 

Jango nipped the Jedi's lower lip. "You don't interfere with my work, I don't interfere with yours." 

"Except," the Jedi said, a hand trailing down Jango's chest. "Our work is overlapping this time. Now what? Do we pretend we don't have a shared history and carry about our business, or do we try to be civilized about this?" 

"Nothing we do, Jedi, is civil," Jango growled, grabbing the other's ass and digging his fingers into the muscled flesh as he pulled the ginger into his lap. "We could settle this the--" 

"I could just say I couldn't find you," the Jedi murmured, grinding against Jango. "Found this interesting planet, didn't find an assassin or his son." 

Jango reached up and fisted his hand in the long hair. "Give us a day's head start?" 

The Jedi smiled as his eyes slid half-closed. "Seems only fair," he said a tad breathlessly. "After all, I'd hate to lose one of my best drinking companions, even if they do push me around and refuse to call me by name unless their son is around." 

Jango chuckled softly and kissed the Jedi, tender and sweet. "You wouldn't know what to do with me if I was nice to you," he said. 

"Oh, probably not," the Jedi said, head still tilted at an odd angle. His neck was probably beginning to cramp. "Leave in the morning, Fett. I'll take care of the rest." 

Jango considered the Jedi for a moment and nodded before releasing him. "One last fuck for old time's sake?" he asked. 

The Jedi laughed, a sound bright and mirthless--as interesting as the man. "Oh, Fett, if you think you're going to escape me just because I'm not ratting you out to the Senate or the Council you have another thing coming. Your son is all too adorable and I'm too fond of certain parts of your anatomy." 

"What was that about getting a fuck anywhere you wanted?" Jango asked, pulling the man flush against him. 

"Just because I _can_ doesn't mean I want to spend the effort of properly breaking in a new partner," the Jedi said flippantly. "You're already so perfectly trained for me." 

Jango grinned and bit at the tempting collarbone by his mouth. Jedi. They all thought the world was theirs for the taking, didn't they? 


End file.
